Left Behind
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: He gave a sad, tired smile. 'I loved them,' he said. 'They were my everything.'


Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, and I am not making any money form this work of fiction.

Author Note: I was looking at this story and realized that it was a little hard to understand without the breaks so I deleted it. Hopefully the changes will stay this time. Thank you Hahukum Konn and TrunksGRL14 for reviewing and I hope that youdon't mind doing itagain. They should find a way so you can keep your reviews...

Left Behind

Sodapop smiled at the little girl in his lap. She had the same golden blond hair and looks that he had had when he was younger. Her big brown eyes shone up at him as he finished his tale. Her name was Dante, and she was his great grand-niece. Or something like that.

He had just finished telling her the story of his life. The life with the gang, the life when his lovers Johnny and Dally were still alive. He left _that_ part out of course.

He sighed as Dante slid down from his lap and ran to her mother, Ponyboy's daughter. Ponyboy had passed away a few weeks after his wife had passed on and had been laid to rest two years ago next Wednesday. His daughter still showed sadness in her eyes every time she looked at him. He had always been told that Ponyboy looked a lot like him.

Soda stood. He had a few places to go today and with the ravages of age and disease, it took a lot longer than it did every year before.

Getting in his car, a Mustang _(he had always liked Mustangs)_ Soda left the reunion to head to the graveyard. No one in his family had understood why Soda had never dated for long after Johnny and Dally's deaths. The truth was that he could never look at another person like he had looked at them. They were his everything.

He had started to realize with some shock and horror that he had a crush on Dally around the time when his parents had been killed. He had admired the snow white skin encasing the slim body, slender legs, delicately boned face and silver/white hair offset with dazzling blue eyes. The only downside to Dally was his famous attitude that chased many people away. The other one being that Dally was most definitely male and completely into girls.

After months of sneaking looks at him when he wasn't looking and watching him run around shirtless (one of Dally's favorite past times), Soda had come to the conclusion that maybe he was falling in love with the tough hood. He had thought that he had hidden his feelings from everyone else, that his crush was his dirty secret alone, but apparently he hadn't hidden it good enough.

Johnny of all people, had confronted him in his quiet manner and managed to weasel the whole story out of him. Soda had begged him not to tell Dally and Johnny promised that he wouldn't. Johnny had told him that he did not think that Soda was disgusting, and in fact, knew what Soda was going through. He confessed that he had a crush on Dally too and had been in love with the bad tempered albino for as long as he had known him.

They had spent hours talking about all the things that they loved about him and had even shared some fantasies they had about him. They had not known at the time that their feelings for Dally would bring them to love each other too. Soda had also not known at the time that Johnny was in fact plotting with Dally to make him their third bed partner. The couple had hatched their plan when Johnny had told Dally about the looks that Soda had been giving him for some time.

Soda would not forget their first time together, it being one of the best memories of them that he had. Feeling Dally's strong, supple body writhe in pleasure under him, hearing the strange and unique way that he had of moaning Soda's name (low and sexy on the Sod- part with a little gasp for the a), feeling Johnny's larger body pressed against his back placing kisses on his neck as he fingered him, feeling the heat of Dally's body as he slid inside, and the overload of pleasure as Johnny slid home for the first time.

No he would not forget his two lovers who were either devils or gods in bed, who gave only him the privlige of seeing the side's of themselves that they kept hidden from the rest of the guys. Of course if the guys knew about Johnny's dominance in bed or Dally's kink that made him usually be the one on the bottom getting fucked by either Johnny's or Soda big cocks, then they would never let them live it down.

But sadly things do not always go as planned especially in a house full of guys and they were found out almost seven months into their odd, three way relationship.

_flashback_

_Soda moaned as a naked Dally climbed into his lap and brought their lips crashing together. Soda could feel Dally's hands pulling at his pants as their tongues moved in each others mouths._ _Soda broke_ _the kiss to pull of his jeans and boxers before grasping Dally's ass and pulling him back up into his lap. He moaned as their cocks slid together._ _Reaching down to touch the place between dally's cheeks, he started at the feel of lube in the stretched orifice and looked up to meet Dally's cheeky grin. Soda heard Johnny's muffled laughter behind him and looked back to see Johnny tugging and stroking himself as he watched his lovers._ _The slim body rising over him brought his attention back to Dally and Soda couldn't contain a groan as Dally impaled himself on Soda's dripping member. Soda tweaked and sucked on Dally's hardened nipples, and reached a hand down to encircle his straining cock as Dally leaned back and undulated his hips to stimulate his prostate with every shallow thrust that Soda made._

_The three were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open as the guys checked to see what the moaning was all about. They were treated to a sight that they had _never_ expected to see._

_Dally was riding Soda at a slow leisurely pace facing away from them and they could see Soda's cock as it slid in and out of Dally willing body._ _Over Soda's bent head they could see Johnny with his eyes fixed on the other two stroking himself roughly in time with Dally._

_Darry was the first to regain his voice and yelled "What the fuck is going on here!" Dally was so shocked that he almost fell off of Soda's lap and had to be caught by his equally shocked lover, while Johnny nearly dove off the bed in fear. Dally twisted his upper body around in Soda's tight embrace and stared at the gang with huge, fearful blue eyes, his expression matching Johnny's who was looking over Soda's shoulder. Soda was the only one relatively unaffected and asked cooly "Do you mind?"_

_Darry ground out "I want to see you all in the living room in five minutes and don't even bother trying to sneak out" as his eyes took in the sight of the three frightened boys._

_End Flashback_

Soda chuckled. Darry had really given it to them when they had walked into the living room. Even Dally stepped meekly into the room, with his eyes down and body tensed to run or protect his lovers at the first sign of trouble. Darry had told them that it was bad enough that they were all guys and in love but it was even worse that there were three of them together. The gang had stepped lightly around them for a while but had eventually come to accept them as they were.

Johnny the hidden dominant, Dally the tough hood that wanted to give up responsibility and be the one taken care of when with them, and Soda, the middle of the two extremes that kept the relationship interesting. The gang had come to realize these other sides of them through witnessing things like Dally curling up to Johnny's side on the couch, or watching Johnny flip Dally or Soda over when laying on the floor so he could lay on them, or accidentally finding them having a three way kiss in the kitchen. They never teased them about it though, realizing that these acts were their reality, a safe haven for them to just _be_. And in respect to them, the trio kept their relationship calm when around the gang.

Pulling into the parking lot, Soda waved to the caretaker. The man had befriended Soda after he realized that Soda was going to be there every year on the same day regardless of the weather. Sometimes he came out to stand with him over the simple graves, confused as to why Soda visited them religiously every year.

Today the caretaker seemed to realize that something was different this time. His friend moved slowly up the aisles between graves until he came to a almost finished row at the back. He walked down the row to two side by side graves, stopping for a second to stare at the empty plot beside them that separated them from the rest of the row, before moving to the first grave. _Johnny Cade._ Gently, Soda placed a small white candle on the grave, lighting it with his lighter. Moving on to the next grave, the tombstone reading _Dallas Winston_, he did the same. Slowly lowering himself to the ground between the graves, he allowed a few tears to slip down his face. These tears confused the caretaker even more, as did the smile that was sharing his face with the tears.

The caretaker came back a few hours later and helped Soda gather up the candles and walk to his car. He couldn't help but ask a question that he somehow knew that he had no right to ask, and yet also knew instinctively that this was the only time that he could. He had a feeling that Soda would be making his last trip to this graveyard very soon.

"What did they mean to you? Why do you come back every year?"

Soda gave him a sad, tired smile. "I loved them," he answered. "They were my everything."

The caretaker nodded and helped Soda into the car, watched him drive away. He had had a suspicion that the boys, for that's what they were, meant something more to the old man. Knowing Soda's age he knew that they had been almost the same age when the two had died. Because he knew that they meant something special to Soda, he had kept the graves in even greater care than the others. The whole row of them.

* * *

Soda looked up at the white ceiling. Through the pain he could feel the hand gripping his. Letting his head fall to the side he smiled at the little girl that held his hand. Dante. She would grow up to be beautiful. He had hoped that he would be there to see it but his time was drawing to a close. He was the last of the gang still here in this hospital.

Feeling the darkness creeping up, he gave a little squeeze. The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. He gently brushed them away as they fell down her porcelain face.

"Don't cry chick. You remember the stories?" She nodded. "Well I'm going with them. I'm going back to the gang."

"You're going to see Grandpa Ponyboy?" she whispered. He nodded. She leaned down to his ear. "Can you tell him something for me?"

"Sure I can Chick"

More tears made their way down her face. "Tell him that I love him"

"Will do Chick, will do."

His eyes stared to close, a heavy feeling settling over his body. The last thing he heard was his little angel speaking.

"Goodbye Grandpa Sodapop. I love you."

_

* * *

_

_Soda opened his eyes. He looked around the familiar hospital room. Did he die? Was he in the great hospital in the sky?_

_Familiar laughter made him look towards the door. Dally had always had musical laughter that was odd to hear from the tough hood. His albino lover stood there leaning on the door frame, his hair falling into his eyes._

"_Come on Sodapop, you can't lie there forever." He chuckled. "Trust me it's a very long time."_

_Soda looked down uncertainly. His body was the same sickly one that had finally given up on him. How could he get up?_

_Dally laughed at him. "This is heaven pepsi-cola, you can do anything." Walking to the bedside, Dally grabbed his hand. Soda stared at it for a moment before Dally pulled him up. "Come on baby, there are people here that are waiting to see you."_

_Soda allowed himself to be pulled up and as he left the bed, he could feel himself changing. The years fell away until he was the same age as when Dally had died. Walking out the hospital room door, he was immediately hit with a body. A black haired and tanned body. Johnny. _

_After much hugging and crying, his two lovers took his hands a lead him through the hospital corridors. And as they walked people joined the group, making it bigger and bigger as they came closer to the doors. Just before them he stopped and looked behind him at all the people. His parents, his brothers, the gang, and even offshoots of the gang like Tim and Curly Shepard smiled back at him. _

"_Why are you still here?"_

_Dally placed a gently kiss on his neck as Johnny answered. "We were waiting for you." Their eyes met and Johnny smiled. "Greasers always stick together."_

_The whole group laughed with him as he turned and with family and friends and hand in hand with his lovers, walked out of the hospital doors into the great white beyond._

Epilogue

The caretaker stared down at the new grave with the white marble tombstone. Golden leaves swirled across it's face, the same color as Soda's hair. Yes his friend had indeed come back one more time, but this time he wouldn't be driving out of the parking lot. He would lie next to his family and friends in the completed row at the back of the graveyard that started with his parents and ended with himself.

He was no longer the one left behind.

* * *

So what do you think of this story? It was my first try at a non rape slash scene and tear jerker. I dunno how good I am at them. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx! 


End file.
